


What you didn't know changes things, doesn't it?

by In_The_MoonLight



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, F/M, For a school project, I might add an analysis, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Prologue, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wow, my first posted fanfic, of how this changes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_MoonLight/pseuds/In_The_MoonLight
Summary: What might have happened before the events of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.





	What you didn't know changes things, doesn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my English Final this year and some of my friends convinced me to post it. Un-beta'd.

 

_Set a few years before the events of the play ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’_

 

Oberon: Where have you been, dearest flower? I have not seen you since the Midspring reel, nearly two moons ago. We have not been apart for more than a fortnight in more than a century.

 

Titania: I beseech your forgiveness, husband mine. I was away with Ananya, my most devout follower in the far reaches of India. She recently had a child. She wished me to meet her little one, and who was I to deny her?

 

Oberon: But even that would not have delayed you from seeing me for that long, my dear flower.

 

Titania: She did not call me merely to see me and show me her boy child. She also asked me to name him. Arjun was the name I choose, to honor her grandfather. Oh, how she smiled when I told her the name I wished for her boy...

 

Oberon: Speak plainly, my flower, your joyful sadness troubles me. Tell me why there are tears in your eyes.

 

Titania: The boy’s birth was hard on her oh so mortal body. She did not live to see the next sunrise after he was born.

 

Oberon: Oh my flower, why did you not tell me? Come to me? Call me? I would have comforted you. I would have listened. I would have answered. But I see that that is not the only thing troubling you, dearest darling flower. Voice your worries and doubts so that I might ease your mind.

 

Titania: She left the boy to my care. She has no family to speak of and the boy’s father shall not even be spoken about. I worried that you would send the boy away, away to be raised with one of your followers, to be raised with the mortals.

 

Oberon: Why shouldn’t he be raised with the mortals? Hush now, dear one, I am not saying that he will be. I was just wondering why you are so against it. Why can the boy not live with his father?

 

Titania: He's as nice as a lion to his prey. He would do more harm than good in raising the boy. That is if he would even take him and deem him as his child.

 

Oberon: What is it that you wish to do with the boy?

 

Titania: I wish to raise him among the fairy court. To give him the love and attention that, had life been kinder, would have been given to him by his mother.

 

Oberon: Very well, my darling flower. It shall be done. On the condition that he be my vassal for a period of two years when he reaches his eighth name day. If he is to live among the fairy court til his dying day he must know the laws and customs that we live by.

 

Titania: My gratitude goes to you, my husband. He shall be your vassal upon his eighth name date. But, after the two years are up, he shall come back to my care.

 

Oberon: Of course, my flower, but remember our deal. I willing be most displeased if you go back on it.

 

Titania: I shall not go back on a promise to you, husband mine. We will raise him as befitting any prince, be he mortal or fairy.

 

Oberon: Indeed we shall raise him up to be wise, curious, and dutiful. We will love him as though he is our flesh.

 

Titania: Come now, let us away to the boy.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... I might have accidentally made Titania an anatagonist... On a different note, just for fun, reread this aloud with a dramatic tone of voice. It's kind of awesome.


End file.
